Within preclinical and clinical research on psychotherapeutic drugs special focus is given to the development of clinical trial methodology aiming to obtain a common basis both for the clinical trial, data analysis, and documentation. Up to date most of the investigations on psychotherapeutic agents in one Country are inadequate to be used as evidence for safety and efficacy in another Country. The present project aims to the creation of widely acceptable international clinical trial documentation system so avoiding duplication of clinical trials. The aims of the project are the following: 1) the utilization of the presently functioning NIMH/BLIPS and ICP/BDP data processing systems; 2) the merging of these two systems; 3) the utilization of these systems or other systems (e.i. Kachmont) for the postmarketing data assessment and monitoring; 4) the enlargement of the BLIPS/BDP system by adding new forms and new statistical procedures; 5) the dissemination and extension of the use of these data documentation techniques. A "Center for Clinical Psychopharmacology Data Documentation" is established in Pisa to implement and cohordinate this activity in Europe. Multicenter national and international, as well as individual, clinical trials have already been (and will be) planned and cohordinated by this center and analysed by the BLIPS/BDP system. The extimated duration of the project should be 3 years.